


Stumbling Along, not Knowing What to Do

by marvel_cinematic_universe_fan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And common enemies that need to be defeated, But first there's kidnapping, But they team up to fight Ross, Civil War Fix-It, Eventually Peter, Everybody is doing their own thing, Gen, Natasha Romanov being a badass mom, No bashing of either characters, Patricia is thrown into this mess, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark don't like each other, There's 4 sort of sub teams, To Patrica and Wanda, When the two teams come together again, evil thaddeus ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan/pseuds/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan
Summary: When Patrica Moore is bit by a radioactive spider, her entire world is turned upside down.  At first it's for the better.  Patricia uses her powers to gain acceptance from her peers by propelling her high school's cross-country team to states.  Patricia's plans are ruined when Oscorp finds out who their missing spider bit.  She has to team up with Natasha Romanoff as they try to take down a modern day Nazi organization that will do everything in its power to use her for experimentation.
Relationships: Hank Pym & Hope Van Dyne, James "Bucky" Barnes & T'Challa, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Okoye & Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang & Luis (Ant-Man movies), Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia is bitten by the spider.

Patricia scanned the school bus filled with her peers while taking swigs from her water bottle. Everyone’s phones were confiscated at the beginning of the field trip, so most people were chatting away with their friends.

She contemplated talking to her friend, well technically used to be her friend, Tammy, who was chatting with her new friends in the seat behind Patricia. 

Tammy and Patricia though, hadn’t talked or done anything together since last year. She got it, Tammy went to summer camp, straight out of the parent trap, and met a ton of cool people, who of course had way more fun than Patrica ever did.

Patricia meanwhile, had spent her summer working as a bagger at Market Basket and taking Summer classes in order to skip a grade in Math. 

At the end of the Summer, Tam hadn’t even replied to Pat’s texts asking her how the Summer camp had gone. In fact, when 9th grade started, Tammy had practically ignored her. 

Patricia still remembered the day, when their friendship officially ended. It was a week after the first day of school, about a month ago from today. She and Tammy coincidentally saw each other in an empty hallway in between classes.

She still remembered Tam telling her that they had grown apart and shouldn’t be friends anymore. Fighting back tears, Patricia had rushed to the bathroom, unfriending Tammy on snapchat and unfollowing her on instagram. She would at least get the satisfaction of being the one to do that to her first.

Now, as Patricia glared out the window, onto the outskirts of Boston, hearing Tammy make plans for the weekend with her new friends, right behind her, as if Patricia had never existed, she had to fight the urge to turn around and punch Tammy right in the face.

The reasonable part of Patricia’s mind kept her from doing that, it would solve absolutely nothing. She would probably get suspended from school and be labeled as the weird kid who punched someone during the rest of highschool, for what, 1 minute of revenge.  
‘No’, Patricia thought to herself as the bus made its way through downtown Boston, ‘Long lasting revenge is the best revenge.’ Tammy would have her fun in highschool, going to parties, drinking, dating boys, all while Patricia would keep up her grades and save up money for college.

While Patricia delved into her fantasy, the bus neared its destination, the Oscorp labs in Boston. 

10 years from now, Patricia would have a successful career at, she wasn’t quite sure what her job would be, nevertheless, she would be a multi-millionaire, as famous as Tony Stark himself. 

Meanwhile, Tammy would be one of the many drugged out, homeless, losers, Patricia often had to ignore when she walked to school. Tammy would of course try to contact her, going as far as to break into her very expensive tower that had a whirlpool in it. 

Patricia would have to have her security guards take Tammy away, but not before she would say, “Pat! Don’t you recognize me? We were best friends in middle school!”

“I never met this lady in my life,” she would say as the guards would drag her out the door.

Patricia’s revenge fantasy was interrupted by one of the chaperones saying, “Okay, everybody out, make sure to use the bathroom before the tour starts.”

The students from Lenox high filed out as their science teacher handed them forms to fill out. The bus immediately left, dropping Patricia and her peers off in front of Oscorp labs.

Oscorp labs was, unlike the brick and concrete beside it, made of bright white panels and glass. The lobby, visible to a person walking down the busy street, had one white desk in it with a receptionist who was then checking in multiple people in lab coats and business suits.

As her science teacher, Mr.Sitwell, explained to Patricia and her classmates what and what not to do while in the labs, she wondered if she would some day work in the building before her. 

Patricia did well enough in science, yet it didn’t interest her in the slightest, nevertheless, if being a scientist helped Patricia reach her goal of becoming a multi-millionaire, Oscorp wouldn’t be the worst place to work at. 

She had read in one of the numerous national geographic magazines that were often stocked at the checkout counter in Market Basket, how Oscorp was the wave of the future as far as genetics and biology were concerned. Stark industries was miles ahead of Oscorp in everything else though.

These thoughts cycled through Patricia’s brain as Mr.Sitwell led her class through the lobby, showing the receptionist some badge, then to an empty hallway, with a good amount of sunlight streaming through it.

“You all are very lucky to be here,” Mr.Sitwell announced with the murmuring of students talking in the background, “I want you all on your best behavior.”

“That includes no talking,” he pointed at Tammy and her group, who just giggled and started whispering, “And no touching anything. Is that clear?”

A chorus of, “Yes,” was heard throughout the hallway. 

“Now,” Sitwell continued, Patricia groaned inwardly to herself, she just wanted to be home, away from the constant reminder that she had zero friends, “All of you have a form, I hope that no one has lost it.”

He gave a pointed look to a boy in the back of the group who was suddenly frantically looking around for his form.

“Your homework for Monday is to fill out this form with the information you will learn from this tour. The tour guide will be here in about 5 minutes. Remember, this is an honor, be on your best behavior.”

As she waited for the tour guide to arrive, Patricia flipped through the 3 pages that filled the form. Most of the answers she needed could probably be found on the website. 

A couple questions though, were more specific. She circled those and remembered to listen for the key words, genetic disorder testing, during the tour.

When the tour guide arrived, a woman who introduced herself as Miss Finn, the students followed her to the double doors at the end of the hallway. The doors led to one of the most impressive rooms Patricia had ever seen.

The atrium on the other side of the hallway was, like the entire Oscorp building, made of sleek white panels and glass. There was a modern chandelier hanging on the ceiling, looking down at the labs below.

The labs were everything Patricia had read in her magazine and more. She saw people in lab coats, filling in vials and probably testing different genetic components. There was a huge glass divider in the middle of the room with many experiments being tested behind it.

As the students descended the stairs, Patricia just stared at the room with awe. She would have remained in her stupor, if the tour guide hadn’t started talking about genetic disorder testing, causing Patricia to hurriedly take out her form.

The rest of the tour, believe it or not, was relatively boring for Patricia. Once she had to listen to the tour guide drone on and on about genetics, Patricia quickly lost interest. She was definitely googling everything on that form, because she couldn’t understand a thing Miss Finn said.

The tour continued through the atrium. The biology students of Lenox high got to listen to scientists talk about the experiments they were working on and watch some of the experimentation from behind the glass divider.

All Patricia gathered from the tour was that Oscorp was obsessed with genetics. Everything they did had to do with solving the mystery of the genome, or working with doctors to fight genetic diseases. 

She supposed it made sense for Oscorp to focus on that field. Almost every other big science corporation in the world had tried to replicate the iron man suit starting in 2008. Oscorp found a niche field and ran with it.

After an hour of talking to scientists, the tour guide led Patricia and her peers to a room off to the side of the atrium. It was filled with interactive screens about Oscorp science, specifically made for tours.

Patricia found it odd that a company dedicated towards science would waste money on a museum-like room, but that thought was shifted to the back of her mind, because she really needed to use the restroom.

Ughh! She shouldn’t have drank her entire water bottle on the bus. Now Patricia was doubling into herself and doing a little dance because she had to pee so bad. 

She thought about asking the tour guide where the bathrooms were, but she was talking to Mr.Sitwell. Mr.Sitwell hated to be interrupted, and Patricia wanted to earn an A in his class, so it wouldn’t be wise for her to get on his bad side.

She instead frantically scanned the room for a door with a bathroom sign on it or even a sign that said bathrooms. This room was literally meant for tours, there had to be one somewhere.

Patricia let out a sigh of relief when she found a door with a circle over a triangle on the front of it. Circle over triangle, must be the womens’ restroom. She opened the heavier than normal door and it thudded to a close behind her.

Instead of stalls, Patricia was met with a dim lit hallway lined with doors. ‘Oh well,’ she thought, ‘the restroom must be in one of these doors.’ 

Patricia opened the first door only to find yet another dimly lit hallway lined with doors. ‘Maybe the bathroom was in one of these doors?’ She thought to herself. 

Patrica stopped. Why would this part of the building be dimly lit and dark, while the rest of the labs were bright and modern? Why would a company that obviously invested in tour groups, have a bathroom this out of the way?

Every ounce of her common sense and intuition was telling her to leave. Patricia opened the door to her right, that was supposed to lead to the other empty hallway, all while clutching herself and barely being able to walk because of her need to pee. 

When she came back to the tour group, Mr.Sitwell be damned, Patricia was going to demand to know where the bathrooms were.

The door though, didn’t lead to the hallway, it led to a room filled with… Patricia jumped with fright and had to stifle a squeal as she saw millions of spiders stuck inside cages.

“The hell?” She said under her breath. This crappy day was turning into a shitty day. If there was one thing Patricia was irrationally afraid of, it was spiders.

A shudder went through her back as Patricia started grabbing for the door handle. Then, a literal spider, in this creepy ass room that Patricia was stuck in because she was too scared to interrupt her teacher flirting with a tour guide, jumped onto her hand.

Patricia left all caution to the wind as she screamed bloody murder. She peed a little inside her pants and started smashing her hand into the side of the desk. 

Once the spider crumpled off of her hand, dead onto the floor below, Patricia just ran. Somehow she made it back to the tour group room, where Tammy and her friends were still goofing around and other people were filling out their forms.

She closed the door that had tricked her into thinking it was a girls' bathroom and sighed with relief. Yes, she peed her pants and probably smelled like urine, but at least she was safe from the spider, or so Patricia thought.

Patricia looked down at her hand, just to make sure the spider still wasn’t there. She found a huge red welt right where it was. Of course, just her luck, that spider just had to bite her didn’t it.

‘Hopefully it wasn’t a black widow or brown recluse,’ Patricia thought to herself as she put her hand in the pocket of her jeans and started walking back to the entrance of the labs. 

‘But then again that spider did not look black or red,’ she thought. Students were now filing into the bus.

‘That spider looked blue,’ Patricia sat down in her seat then immediately sat up with a start, ‘Wait, how could the spider be blue?’

Patricia’s thoughts were interrupted by Mr.Sitwell saying, “Thalia, Addy, whatever your name is, sit down we’re leaving.”

Patricia only realised he was talking to her when one of Tammy’s friends proclaimed behind her, “Ewww! That girl smells like urine.”

That caused Patricia to immediately sit back down in embarrassment. She looked out the window with silent tears streaming down her face, from Tammy and her friends being rude to her and the deep pain that was now bubbling up on her hand.

Patricia took her hand out of her pocket and surveyed it. Her entire hand was inflamed and pus was coming out of the red welt. She quickly put her hand back in her pocket with disgust.

The pain from her hand was nothing compared to the nausea Patricia felt in her stomach 15 minutes later. Patricia didn’t want to throw up on the bus, which would cause even more embarrassment, so she gulped down the throw up rising in her throat.

As stomach acid burned through her esophagus, Patricia curled up in a ball on her bus seat and moaned in a whisper, “What the hell is happening to me?” 

Some guy in the seat next to Patricia side eyed her, then immediately went back to scrolling through his instagram. 

The rest of the bus ride was torture for Patricia. Her nausea and pain in her hand became worse with every passing minute as she started to develop a splitting headache. Patricia vaguely remembered Mr.Sitwell handing her phone back to her then shoving it inside the pocket of her hoodie before curling up into a ball again.

Once the bus reached the school, Patricia practically tumbled out. She had a million things to do once out of the bus, cross-country practice, bagging groceries at the market basket, getting books at the library about Captain America for an essay she had to write over the weekend.

All of those thoughts drifted from Patricia’s mind as she leaned against the bench littered with cigarette butts. Patricia was sick. Sicker than she had been last year with the flu even. 

Patricia wanted to power through the strange sickness she suddenly contracted, but her mind was too foggy to think of anything but, ‘I have to throw up and sleep.’ She stumbled across the two blocks between the school and her house, throwing up something that smelled like iron every 5 yards or so.

When she reached the two bedroom house Patrica and her dad called home, surrounded by a small metal chain link fence. Patricia tiredly opened the gate and tried to stumble past it, only to have her jeans catch onto the chain link causing her to fall onto the ground.

As she came up, Patricia looked down at her knuckles. They were covered in blood, hurt like hell, and the skin had come clean off. 

Patricia couldn’t find it in herself to care about her hands though. When she came through the front door, she practically fell onto the couch in front of the tv. With urine stained pants, watery eyes, mouth and hoodie covered in bloody throwup, a splitting headache, and bloody knuckles, Patricia fell asleep the minute her head touched the couch cushions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic! Please tell me what you think in the comments.


	2. Discovering Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia discovers her powers.

Patricia didn’t remember much from Friday night, or Saturday for that matter either. She vaguely remembered crawling to the bathroom because she had to throw up, not making it, and being too tired to clean up the blood colored throw up that stained the hallway.

After sleeping for a couple of hours in the hallway, Patricia was all of a sudden too hot. She scrambled to take off her sweat filled clothes, but even that wasn’t enough. She ended up stumbling to the fridge, sticking her head in the freezer, then chewing on some ice cubes.

Patricia must have walked to her room or something in that hazy fit of desperately trying to cool off, because the next thing she knew, she was lying on her bed. This time though, Patricia had traded in the heat for the cold.

She grabbed her blanket, wrapping herself up in a cocoon. With every breath Patricia took her teeth chattered with a sound that was way louder than it should have been. Patricia dismissed it as a side effect from her splitting headache and whatever this sickness she had, as she fell into a deep slumber that would take up the rest of Saturday.

Patricia woke up in a tangle of blankets on Sunday morning. She waited for her body temperature to go haywire or the sudden urge to throw up, but those symptoms never came.

Instead, early morning sunlight was streaming through her bedroom window as birds chirped, signifying the start of a new day. Patricia felt disgusting, but also relieved and energized, not to mention hungry. She was really, really hungry.

Rising out of bed, Patricia went to the bathroom to take a shower and get her bearings. Was it Saturday or Sunday? She looked at her phone, ughh, it was Sunday. Patricia had many people she needed to call and a ton of assignments to catch up on.

She needed to call her dad, who was probably extremely worried that she hadn’t called him during their scheduled daily calls. Patricia’s dad worked as a truck driver, so when he was on one of his routes for days on end, Patricia and him would make time every night for a call.

She also needed to call her cross country coach and apologize for missing practice on Friday and missing the competition on Saturday. Patricia hoped the coach wouldn’t kick her off the team, since she did have a good track record of always showing up on time. 

Her coach probably wouldn’t be that angry at the situation. Patricia had joined cross country on a whim because she felt like she needed to fill the void that Tammy left behind. She was mediocre at best, so of course had never been invited to join any relays. At least Patricia hadn’t let anyone oh her team down.

The last person Patricia needed to call was her manager at Market Basket, Mrs.Prickett, a crotchety old lady who Patricia had somehow managed to charm by keeping her head low, working hard, and agreeing with everything she said. Patricia hoped that Mrs.Prickett’s like for her would prevent her from being fired for skipping 2 days of work without notifying anyone.

After dealing with all of these people, Patricia would have to tackle her school work. She had an essay due tomorrow, a genetic Oscorp form to fill out, 3 chapters of To Kill a Mockingbird to read, and 100 Algebra 2 problems on parabolas to answer. That, sickness, 24 hour bug? Whatever it was, really set her back.

As she walked to the one bathroom in her house, all of these thoughts swirled around in Patricia’s head. When Patricia saw her reflection from the mirror on the Shower door, all of her stress melted into pure confusion.

Patricia always considered herself to be average as far as body type went. She wasn’t fat, she wasn’t wafish, she wasn’t pure muscle, nor was she curvy or thick. Looking in the mirror, Patricia’s body seemed to have done a complete 180 overnight.

She was ripped, six packs ripped. Patricia testingly flexed her arm muscles and… Holy cow! The size of those things. She touched her stomach to see if she was hallucinating. Nope, hard as a rock.

Patricia pinched herself, maybe this was all one big fever dream from that weird 24 hour bug. It wasn’t though. ‘How is this possible?’ Patricia thought to herself, ‘I’ve heard of throwing up making you skinny or something, but this is just whaaa.’

She looked down to her thighs and butt, pure muscle too. Everything was pure muscle. Patricia grabbed onto the sink counter and said, “Ok what the hell is going on?!”

She quickly calmed herself. This wasn’t a bad thing at all. Heck, with all this muscle Patricia could become a bodybuilder, or a famous model, like Ashley Graham. Maybe she just won the sickness lottery. Maybe the spider that bit her was carrying some weird alien disease that turned people into body builders.

As she took out her contacts, Patricia became more convinced that what was going on, the 24 hour bug, the muscles, all came from the spider. Maybe it was an alien spider left over from the battle of New York? Or even Sokovia? What was it doing in Oscorp though?

As if nothing weirder could happen, the minute Patricia took out her contacts, everything became much brighter. “What the hell?” Patricia said under her breath for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

As she looked in the mirror, Patricia could see every little blemish and wrinkle on her skin. Patricia never thought that her acne was that bad, but through her eyes, her acne looked absolutely atrocious.

Patricia ran out the bathroom door, very, very confused. She saw every tiny wrinkle on the wall paper and every stain on the carpet that was, through her normal eyesight, completely invisible.

Patricia was even more shocked when she looked out the window. It was like she was a human binocular. She could see her school from two blocks away and if she squinted, the tiny black pebbles on the roof were visible.

‘Okay, Okay,’ Patricia thought to herself, ‘The virus, thing, gave me muscles and really good eyesight. What is happening?!’

In the intent to walk back to the shower, Patricia grabbed her door knob and jerked it open. Instead of it just, you know, opening, the door swung clean off the wall.

“Okay,” Patricia exclaimed, “What the Fuck is going on here?”

She looked down at her hand which, wait a moment, why was her hand stuck to the door? Patricia frantically started swatting the door, which was surprising super light, but it stayed stuck to her hand.

“What the, What the, What the,” Patricia repeated to herself as she just stared at the door. This was not a fever dream and she was Sticky. 

After about a minute, when Patricia’s heart rate declined a little, the door unstuck from her hand and landed with a thud. ‘I can’t deal with whatever this is today,’ Patricia thought to herself, ‘I’ll just take a shower, get all my shit in order, and pretend this never happened.’

Stepping, no effortlessly jumping, over the door, Patricia walked back to the bathroom and started taking her long awaited shower. She tried really hard to just not think about anything in the shower, focusing on calming her nerves, but it was pretty darn hard.

All Patricia could think about was that she now had a ripped body, way, way above average eyesight, and the ability to stick to things? Was that just a fluke? Either way, Patricia decided to test it out.

She grabbed her shampoo bottle and put it down onto the ground of the shower. Okay, she didn’t stick then. Patricia held up the bottle again, but this time, she mentally told her hand to stick to it. Much to her shock, Patricia was unable to let go of the bottle.

Patricia mentally told her hand to unstick, and like with sticking, her hand obeyed? Okay, this was getting too weird for her. She quickly finished her shower, changed into comfy sweats and a t-shirt, then just sat on her bed and contemplated everything that had happened in the past two days.

Patricia came to the conclusion that she didn’t know what the hell was happening, but, the stuff that was happening, wasn’t bad. Ripped bod, that was pretty amazing, maybe boys at school would start to notice her? Great eyesight, she wouldn’t have to wear contacts anymore. Stickiness, weird, but it might save her life some day if she ever fell off of a building.

But how did she get these powers? Super-powers? ‘OhMyGOD,’ Patricia thought to herself stunned, ‘This is like, Captain America, I have super powers.’ Was she a super hero now?

This was crazy, just completely insane. Patricia was sure this whole situation sprouted from that spider, the weird ass blue one from Oscorp. 

She looked down at her hand, trying to find the spider bite. It was nowhere to be seen, weird. Patricia’s gaze floated up to her knuckles, they should've been bloody. Instead they looked absolutely fine. She just sighed, used to the weirdness of that day. ‘Guess I’ll just add advanced healing to my growing list of superpowers,’ Patricia thought to herself.

When Patricia’s mind wandered from her new found superpowers for just a moment, she suddenly realized how many things she had to get done that day and how hungry she was.

Patricia sped to the kitchen with her phone in hand, she might as well call and email everybody while eating. She found a ton of leftover Chinese take out in the fridge, so it was heated up in the microwave.

Patricia’s dad probably couldn’t answer the phone right now, seeing as he was in the middle of driving, but Patricia decided to leave him a voicemail anyway.

“Hey Dad,” she started saying, “Uhh, so I just want to say that I’m really sorry that I missed our call yesterday. I was incredibly sick and couldn’t come to the phone.”

Patricia paused, contemplating whether she should tell her dad what was going on or not.

“So a lot of stuff is happening and, I can’t really explain it over the phone, but I promise I’ll explain everything when you get back tomorrow, Bye! Love you.”

She hung up the phone and started gobbling down some pad thai. Once finished, Patricia was still hungry but she took a quick break to email her coach and manager.

Patricia did have work today, but she decided to take a day off in order to just get a grip on everything that had happened. 

After emailing everybody and eating every single left over in the fridge plus some frozen corn dogs, Patricia was finally full. Maybe it was a stretch, but Patricia put high metabolism on her mental list of side effects from that spider bite induced sickness.

It was still morning, though late morning, so Patricia decided to go on a walk in order to clear her mind before she spent the next 5 probable hours doing nothing but school work.

She also might have wanted to see if she had gained any other super powers. When Patricia’s History class did a unit on Captain America last year, they learned that he had improved stamina and super strength. Maybe it was the same for her?

She was also pretty sure that Captain America wasn’t sticky, so Patricia could have no more powers. But damn, it would be amazing to have super strength and stamina. She could become a famous olympian almost effortlessly. Patricia’s dream of being rich and famous would happen within a year instead of ten.

With these fantastical thoughts swirling in her mind, Patricia put on some workout clothes, which were a little too tight given that she literally gained a bodybuilder physique within a day. Yeah, she was never going to get over that.

She came out the door, making sure to lock it, and started walking towards the forest trails that were right outside her small New England town. As she walked, thoughts kept oh swimming through Patricia’s head.

She had super powers now. What was she going to do with them? Were people going to experiment on her? Patricia hoped not but she feared the worse. Back in 2014, when Black Widow dumped all of the Hydra files online, there were many detailing experiments on humans.

Patricia gasped as she stopped at the street she was about to cross. What if Oscorp was trying to recreate the super soldier serum? With spiders? That was weird, but Patricia didn’t think it was so much of a stretch as she started jaywalking across the street.

Would Oscorp be looking for her? As she resolved not to tell anyone about her new powers, Patricia’s arm hairs rose and her body instinctively jumped ten feet through the air. She looked back at the spot in the middle of the road where she had been just a second before.

A red truck stood there, honking it’s way louder than the average horn incessantly. As Patricia covered her ringing ears, the driver came out screaming at a pitch she didn’t even know was possible.

Patricia made out, “You could’ve been killed!” as she took off running for the forest trails. She developed a splitting headache as she ran through the town, because Patricia could hear everything. And by everything, Patricia meant every single thing.

The sound of gravel against someone's shoes. Bird’s cawing as they flew south. Some random guy complaining about his hair cut, in a barber shop 1 block away. A little girl ordering ice-cream. Boy’s, who Patricia vaguely remembered from her school, whispering, “Look at dat ass,” as she ran bye

The sounds were too much. Patricia ran and ran until, in a record amount of time, she was in the middle of the New England forest. She focused on her breathing as the sounds became bearable and her headache subsided.

What the hell was that? After focusing on the sound of the autumn wind rustling through the trees, the sound of her breath, which she recovered quite quickly, and the sound of, wait a second, ants trampling below her feet?! Patricia came to the conclusion that she had acquired super hearing.

By this point, Patricia wasn’t even phased. ‘This is actually pretty great,’ she thought, ‘I could eavesdrop on conversations to see if anyone’s talking about me.’ Well, no one was talking about her and probably would never talk about her, but she could hope.

Patricia decided to test out how far she could hear. She leaned against an oak and started intensely focusing on listening to the people in town. When she focused, Patricia could hear cars whizzing past. 

As her mind delved more into her super hearing, Patricia could vaguely make out an argument happening between the customer and barber. Their voices were almost a whisper to Patricia, so she could only make out certain words of their tiff, but still this was pretty awesome.

Once recovering from the shock of gaining super hearing Patricia trekked off the path, deep into the forest, in order to see if she had other abilities. Usually, she would be too freaked out over getting a tick bite, then lyme disease, to actually venture off the main road. 

Ticks be damned though, Patricia had to know if she had super strength, and she had to test it out away from people. She had already resolved not to tell her dad, or anyone else for that matter, about her powers. If they knew, Oscorp or some other corporation might find out. 

Patricia knew it was a stretch to think that Oscorp, a moral company according to science magazines, would actually kidnap and experiment on her, but she decided not to risk it. The public used to have the same opinion of Shield as they did Oscorp, so one could never be too careful with these corporations.

Once Patricia had trekked deep enough into the forest that she felt safe no one would hear a tree being uprooted, she set out to test her strength. 

She grabbed onto a big looking tree, told her hands to stick, and pulled upwards with all her. Patricia pulled too hard, for the tree immediately rocketed from the ground and Patricia felt herself falling on her butt.

She didn’t fall though, because Patricia took advantage of her newly found super strength, leaning forwards and balancing the tree. Patricia smiled wide as she lifted the tree trunk up and down like 5 pound weights. This wasn’t humanly possible, yet here she was, Patricia had super strength!

Putting down the tree trunk was another issue. Patricia tried placing it upright, back in its original whole, but the roots were already disconnected, so the tree fell down on another tree which began to crack with pressure.

She didn’t want the forest to be destroyed with a domino of falling trees, so Patricia lept to the other tree, because yes, she can leap ten feet in the air now. 

She held the tree steady and broke it over the other fallen tree trunk, because there was only going to be minimal forest destruction on her superhero watch.

Smiling, Patricia decided to test out her leaping skills. This was so insane and so awesome, Patricia didn’t know what to do with all of her happiness.

She climbed up a sturdy tree until she reached the top. Patricia was in awe when she looked past her town and saw the sliver of ocean in the distance. 

Patricia focused on listening to faint conversations from her town as she leapt from tree to tree with inhuman strength and sticky hands, which were way more useful than she had anticipated.

As the sun was setting, Patricia leapt off of a tree branch, doing three frontflips on the way down to the path. She still couldn’t get past the mental block of doing a backflip, but Patricia would work on that. 

Patricia ran back home at speeds that she would never have even dreamt of running a few days ago. Even though she had wasted the entire day leaping off of trees, Patricia was smiling and laughing without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give back constructive criticism. This is my first fanfic so its probably awful. If any of you like the story idea and want to write your own version of it, go ahead. Just please send me the link to it because I love this story idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Tell me what you think and please give me constructive criticism. Also please tell me if my Patricia is coming across as too self-inserty. I do not like self-inserts at all. Also I have no idea how corporations work or science works, I'm just guessing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
